The Meeting
by TheCaramelNinja
Summary: Basically Thalia meets Sadie and then they meet a monster…but they don't kill it another character from another book does. Read to find out...ONESHOT


|Chapter 1|

"Owwww!" Thalia moaned adjusting her silver circlet as she repositioned herself. She rubbed her eyes roughly and saw a hand reach down in front of her face. She regarded the hand coldly as if it was a deadly weapon that could be used to kill much like a blade.

She heard a light chuckle above her head."Need any help?" a voice inquired as Thalia lifted her head making her tiara like accessory blind her own eyes. She quickly wiped them again, this time much more irritated .

"Thanks." Thalia replied as she took the stranger's hand and managed a smile.

As the hunter stood up she could see the features of the girl that had helped her. She had red and blue highlights that streaked her caramel blonde hair. Her tattered jeans revealed some of her fair skin. The combat boots that covered her feet looked like a pair Thalia had once owned before she lost it. Purple earbuds were wrapped around the back of the girl's neck, draping down her worn out jacket. A necklace with a strange symbol Thalia did not recognise hanged from her throat and overlapped her orange shirt. Her deep blue eyes paired with Thalia's electric ones.

"So-"that snapped Thalia out of her thoughts, she turned her head to look at the person who had just helped her."What's your name?" the girl continued glancing curiously at Thalia.

"Thalia Grace,yours?" Thalia said reaching her hand out, expecting a handshake.

"Sadie Kane, pleasure to meet you." Sadie replied shaking Thalia's hand. Thalia noticed that Sadie had a faint British accent, she had never been to Britain or England before but she was pretty sure what the accent might sound like, but her accent was nearly masked with an American one.

Thalia's entire body twitched sending a slight shiver down her spine. After confusion hit her shock smacked her in the face,hard. _Stupid!Stupid!How could you let this happen?_!, Thalia thought sternly to herself. As she was about to dash towards the monster presence she remembered that Sadie was with her. Pivoting she yanked Sadie's poor arm and ran forwards pushing through the traffic we call crowds.

"What are you-" Sadie's voice was immediately cut off as the both of them were thrown backwards with brutal force. Somehow they ended up on a concrete sidewalk that was totally and utterly deserted.

As they awkwardly peeled off each other they tried to find what the cause of their fall was, or at least a living organism.

A low hiss erupted behind the pair of girls. They whipped their heads around, which caused their hair to slap each other on the cheek,and saw _it_.

The monster looked like demented jello, it's body was a huge,bulk and slimy blob. Two rows of razor sharp teeth lined the length of its close-to-oblong-but-not-really shaped body. It smelled horrendous, it made Thalia want to puke up the breakfast she had that morning and she could tell Sadie wanted to do the same because she clutched her stomach pretty hard.

"What the heck is that?" Sadie asked taking long pauses in between the words.

"Heck if I know." was the only thing Thalia could say. She defensively reached for her bracelet ready to activate the shield if it was going to attack.

As the demon slithered it's way closer to the girls Thalia was about to trigger her shield and she saw Sadie do something, wasn't sure what it was though,until a boy no older then 17 slashed at its body repeatedly until it dissolved into a puddle of steaming green liquid.

They stared in astonishment at the boy who had killed a monster like it was nothing. _Half-blood_, was the word that popped into Thalia's head. She stared at the boy.

The guy had tattoos circle up his arm and around his chest as she could see from the thin loose shirt he was wearing. The fine ,curly ,golden hair he had dripped over his gold eyes that matched his hair. His eyelashes were long, probably longer than Thalia's and Sadie's. He had a muscular build and was pretty tall too.

"Hey!Who are you?!" Sadie blurted out her brows furrowed.

"Who?Me?" the mysterious boy pointed to himself,"Jace. You?"

"Sad-" Sadie's voice was blocked by Thalia's palm.

"You don't need to know." Thalia stated neutrally.

"Why not?" Jace asked a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"'Cause you can't."

"Why? Like you can't defend yourself against a harmless-what did you see?"

"Well I thought I saw a slimy demon and oh yeah," Thalia paused before resuming."I COULD HAVE KILLED IT MYSELF!" She growled.

"Oh really 'cause you don't look like wonder woman to me." once Jace uttered the last part Thalia was ready to lunge at his throat until a tiger got in her way. Instinctively her shield went up revealing the terrifying head of Medusa. She grabbed her mace canister that instantly morphed into a spear. Half way into plunging the metal spear into the tiger's heart she wondered where it came from. As an idea popped into Thalia's head she snapped her eyes toward Sadie who looked even more confused then she was. Thalia watched as Sadie turned the tiger back into a staff. Quickly returning her weapons back to regular items she starred at the two people that stood in front of her. Seeing the confused looks from the two she sighed, long and deep, before speaking.

"My name's Thalia Grace. Greek demigod. From Camp Half-Blood. Daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis. Ex tree." she starred at the boy again before saying,"You?"

Jace spoke up,"Jace Herondale. Shadowhunter. From the New York Institute. Owner of some Angel blood. Amazing and awesome. " he paused then glanced at Sadie,"You?"

Knitting her fingers together Sadie said,"Sadie Kane. Third best Egyptian Magician. From the First Nome and Brooklyn House. Host of Isis...and that's pretty much all I can remember."

A smile crept onto Thalia's face as her electric blue eyes glinted with mischief."Well it's nice to meet you all."

[A/N:Hiiiiii...sorry if the characters seem a little OOC...I wrote this for fun so please review…and read.]


End file.
